


Together Is Good

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: A very late birthday gift for Bexacaust. I hope you enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



The Wreckers lived life in a series of ups and downs. They show up, blow stuff up, tear things up, get shot up, sometimes getting slagged up in the process. The downs came after when friends were hurt or lost, or in the limbo of the in-between. This was one of those times. 

Their fight had been brutal. Almost all that had been on the ground were damaged in some way. Kup had opened up the high grade as a way to numb the pain and celebrate the accomplishment of their mission, bittersweet as it was. 

Perceptor being their most widely trained had taken on the mantle of medic. Drift stood unseen in a corner watching Perceptor work on their most damaged. The sniper's steady movements and calm voice a halcyon in the storm of the chaotic medbay. It’s deeper timbre soothed Drift in a way he’d not experienced before. Drift didn’t remember falling asleep, but the light touch that roused him had him reaching for his blades. 

“Drift? You’re safe. It’s me, Perceptor.” Drift didn’t need to hear the name; he’d know that voice anywhere. It had become a comfort in the solitude of tense scouting missions. It was his companion on lonely patrols. One of the few who had always watched out for him during a fight. The perfectly timed headshot coming to aid him when others were well out of range. The first compliment he’d been paid in a very long time that wasn’t trying to earn a favor or entice him into the berth. 

“Percy?” A curious shortening of the scientist name, Kup used it, others did too. However, most were corrected quickly. It wasn’t a name Drift used himself, at least not outside of his dreams, but in his half-awake state, it didn't immediately occurred to him that he had taken that too familiar liberty. When it did he corrected himself. “Sorry, I mean Perceptor.

“A dear friend calls me that, That’s who Kup heard it from. It’s not one I allow most to use, with the exception for an important few.” Perceptor smiled at Drift his face heating slightly at the implication. “We’re done with Springer if that’s why you’re waiting. He is well, he’ll be sore but, up and about soon enough. So unless you need me to look after you, we can leave and let Kup and Springer rest?”

“Look after me?” 

“Yes, aren’t you injured? Don’t you need me to take care of you in some way?” Perceptor reached for the medical scanner that lay on a nearby table. Drift’s grasp stilled his hand. 

“No, I’m not injured. But I wouldn’t mind you taking care of me. How about we look after each other? I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?” Drift worried for a moment that it was too much too soon, but they'd been dancing around each other for months. And if Perceptor wasn't going to make the first move then he had to at least try before the tension and flirtations drove him mad.

Perceptor knew it was impossible for time to stand still. He could quote verbatim any number of reasons and equations that proved that impossibility, but with Drift standing so close, staring up at him, making that offer, Perceptor couldn’t seem to care about anything but impossibly beautiful speedster next to him. “Of course, after you?” 

“No, after you,” Drift gestured for Perceptor to proceed him. 

“How about together?” Preceptor turned taking a step back bring him next to Drift’s shoulder. 

Drift smiled up at his partner on the field and hopefully off. “Best way to do anything.” 

Later as they lay entwined sheets and blankets draped haphazardly across their cooling frames Drift pillowed on Perceptor, he gave voice to one last thought as recharge began to claimed him. “You know Percy; we're kind of good at together.” 

Kiss bruised lips brushed over the nearest finial, “That we are.”

“We should do more ‘together’…,” A yawn claimed Drift’s voice as recharge protocols spooled up to drag him down, “Together.” 

“As often as you’d like Drift.” Perceptor’s dark hands smooth long slow caresses over tired, drooping finials.

Drift’s muzzy voice stole Perceptor’s breath. “How about forever then…” The gravelly voice trailed off as recharge claimed Drift’s waking mind.

Perceptor continued his caresses along finials, down the dark spine, along the seam where Drift’s resting face was encased by his helm. “For as long as you’d like, forever if you’d have me.” 

A smile flitted across Drift’s face, Perceptor was unsure if that meant Drift had heard him in his sleep, or his dreams had carried his mind elsewhere after a while recharge claimed him as well still intertwined with his white armored lover. 

Two blue optics opened slowly nuzzling into their berth mate, and a quiet voice broke the silence of the room. “That sounds great.”


End file.
